The Princess of Hunters
by alice2998
Summary: Faith Moreaux has gone through a lot before moving to the Argents. She is the one true heir. The one hunter that can change everything. Together with her cousin Allison she starts her schoolyear in Beacon Hills where she meets big challenges and a special someone that can't seem to get out of her mind. What will she choose? Her responsibility or her heart?
1. Chapter 1

The Princess Of Hunters

Chapter: 1

There's this strange fact about moving into a new town. People notice you no matter where you are. They watch you like a lion watches its' prey. They talk about you and are as curious as it can get. But I can live with that. By now I was used to the stares that I got every time I showed up in a new city. And truth be told the stares of strangers aren't as bad as the pitiful glances of your own family…

I knew what was awaiting me when I made my way over to my cousin and uncle standing at the gate waiting for me. It wasn't going to be easy. I just lost everything in one second. My life, my parents and my existence. Leaving Rome behind was one of the hardest steps in my life. The thing is: I did not only leave the city behind but also the ones being buried underneath its grounds.

My life changed in a matter of seconds. I did not even have time to comprehend what just happened when fire started to spread out. The smoke consumed my senses. I got weaker and weaker. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry. The only thing that I could do was stand there and watch how my parents and friends got slaughtered one after another. The barrier of smoke and fire keeping me from running over to them. I felt like I couldn't breath. I was paralyzed. Black eyes being the last thing I saw before everything turning black…..

Snapping out of my thoughts I walked up to my uncle and cousin and received pitiful glances. Nothing new then. Ever since that night all I received were pitiful glances and careful answers to my questions. I was sick of it. I didn't need anyone's pity. I am a Moreaux and I won't go down without a fight. I will get my revenge and until then I will linger in the shadows until I can make my move.

"Hey uncle Chris, Allison it is good to see you again. It has been too long."

I put on the best smile I could master and wrapped my arms around both of them. It felt good to have family surrounding me. For one moment I felt my worries leaving my mind. All I could feel were their arms being wrapped around me welcoming me with a warm gentleness that I haven't felt since I was a child. My parents weren't very affectionate people. I was raised to be an heir, not an average girl. That's what my father used to tell me…

"Hello Faith. It has truly been too long. It is nice having you live with us even though I wish it were under different circumstances."

I put on a brave smile and received another hug from Allison.

"I am so glad you are here. Seems like Beacon Hills High will now have two new students to talk about. I am happy to have you going through this with me together. You've got no idea how nervous I was about going to school on Monday."

I knew what she was doing. She was being Allison and trying to lead the conversation in a different connection. Truth be told I was also very glad to have her next to me while going through this hard time. She knows that I will talk as soon as I am ready and I know that she won't push it until then. At least that's what I was hoping. I noticed Chris watching me from the corner of my eyes. He was trying to analyze my emotions. I know that he only meant well but I swore on that night to never appear weak or broken ever again. So I just turned my attention back to Allison as Chris got all of my suitcases and made his way over to the car.

"Well I hope that Beacon Hills is ready for two Argents. We will be feared and adored at the same time. I promise you we will leave our mark."

I knew that Allison never got the chance to make any real friends because of them moving all the time, so I wanted to make her feel more reassured and confident about this whole thing. I knew for a fact that we would be staying here for quite a while. But I couldn't forget my responsibilities. I am the only heir of my bloodline. I am the only Moreaux that is left and I have to lead the people that my parents once lead. We were the most ancient bloodline of hunters that the world has ever seen. And now it was my responsibility to represent my family, my lineage. The only problem was that I couldn't stay in Rome. It was far too dangerous and since I am not off age yet I can't live alone. That's why I moved to the Argents. Chris is my father's uncle and the only person that saw me before I knew how to handle a weapon. He saw my small and innocent self before I became the hunter that I am now. I used to think that I am the reason for him not telling Allison about our family's true history. He's afraid of Allison losing her innocence, he's afraid of Allison becoming like me. I am one of the most feared hunters in our society which gives me a lot of privileges but also brings a lot of enemies. Some people call me the princess of hunters because of my parents having been seen as royalty. They were the King and Queen of our society. The ones who kept our loyalty, our trust and our honour. The whole hunter society was build up around our lineage. It has always been that way and it will stay so. I will make sure of that. I will honour my parents' heritage and make them proud of me. I feel responsible to do so. Not only for my parents but also for the hunters. My parents may be gone but that doesn't mean that we will give up. We will keep fighting every demon, every creature of the dark that crosses our path. We are destined to do so and I will make sure that everyone gets that. The King and Queen are defeated but the Princess is just in her wake, she's rising out of the shadows.

I am just waiting for the right opportunity to come. Until then I will have to stay low and be as unsuspicious as I can be.

"Hello Fay! Are you in here in the car with me or miles away in your mind?"

Allison looked over at me with raised eyebrows. I just laughed it off and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm sorry great minds just get lost sometimes."

I wiggle my eyebrows and she just rolls her eyes. She knows that there's more to my absence than I let on but doesn't mention anything.

"Right. I forgot. Well maybe you and your great mind will get a move on and walk inside this house, so we can unpack your bags and decorate your room."

I groan and get out of the car. She just laughs at me and makes her way over to the door where aunt Victoria is already awaiting us and pulling me into a tight hug. Jesus that woman will suffocate me if she won't let go now.

"Faith, you've gotten even more beautiful. Look at you all grown up. I'm sorry about your parents. They were so proud of you, you know?"

She smiled at me at me and finally let me go. I smiled back… or tried to smile back. Mentioning my parents brought back some memories that I wasn't ready to think about just yet. So I decided to let them go for a while and just answered aunt Victoria witch a solemn look.

"They sure knew how to show that."

**Hello everyone. This is one of my first stories that I am updating here and I am all new to this whole writing thing. I hope that my English isn't too bad and that my story sparks some interest. Have fun reading. See you next time;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Every soldier must know, before he goes into battle, how the little battle he is to fight fits into the larger picture, and how the success of his fighting will influence the battle as a whole.  
Bernard Law Montgomery

Sweat was covering my skin. I couldn't stop now. I had to keep going. Fighting is the one thing that kept me alive for so long and I had to stay in shape. Imagining my enemy standing across from me I punched the punching bag as hard as I could. Training has always been a part of my life. I was probably the most experienced fighter in the hunter's world. I've always enjoyed working out or improving my skills. The use of weapons was just a bonus to this whole thing. Call me crazy but I loved the danger and the thrill that hunting brought me.

One kick here and there, a long jog around Beacon Hills and a long hot shower later I found myself in the mall. Don't ask me how I got here. I don't even know.

"We should buy you something nice to wear for school. I was thinking about something more clourful, you know? Maybe blue or red…. Hm let's see what we'll find. I'm sure you'll be glad that I took you shopping once you go to school. I know that you've been home schooled until now but let me tell you: School is not all about learning it is also about the right clothing."

Allison looked at me with expecting eyes. Her and Victoria got the glorious idea of taking me shopping because and I quote "I needed to get rid of all the dark colours in my closet. I am such a beautiful girl and beautiful girls should wear beautiful colours." Really! I've got a full closet with nice clothes from all around the world. And you know what got me in this mess? Allison seeing my hunting gear. It is only rational to wear dark colours when you're about to take down the most dangerous creatures on earth. Of course I can't walk around in some bright pink outfit while I'm out hunting. But Victoria being Victoria and not telling Allison anything about our true identities told my wonderful cousin that I was in need of a shopping tour because of my choice of clothing. So that is the reason for me standing inside this stupid mall, trying to find clothes that I didn't need.

"Yes indeed Allison. But it's not as if I needed anymore clothes. I've got enough of 'em in my closet back in your house."

I was almost about to say in OUR house. But I just couldn't bring myself to it. This was not my house, not my home and it would never be any of those things. My house stands in Rome. Abandoned and empty….

"Oh come on Fay, don't be such a buzzkill. We both know that you want to buy some new clothes. Deep down inside you know it."

Allison actually had the decency to smirk at me. No one does that. I am the one smirking at others!

"Yeah well maybe I would have been in the mood to buy some things, if I had had the chance to sleep for an hour or two. Now I am just grumpy and tired. All because of you and your crazy mother!"

Allison rolled her eyes and walked over to Victoria who was already standing in front of a boutique. Maybe I could slip away with none of them noticing. I took one step backwards and then another. Then I started to run. I wasn't going to take the risk of them noticing me slip away, so I ran as fast as I could out of the mall and into the forest. I just needed to get away for a moment. Slowing down a bit I investigated my surroundings. I was able to hear the birds chirping and the wind brushing the trees. I felt at peace and decided to sit down for a bit on a fallen branch.

I've always enjoyed being in nature. It had something calming and reassuring. I remember me wandering around in the woods as a child. I would explore my surroundings and go on little adventures together with my best friend. Oh how I missed him. Rick has been my protector in childhood. He grew to be my best friend, the one person that I could always talk to. He was more of a father than my real one ever was. Rick died when I was fifteen. Got bitten by an alpha and then stepped in the back by my own father. A hunter transitioning into a werewolf… something like that did not exist in our world. It was either hunter or creature of the dark and it was our job to make sure that no one would end up being a beast. I know that Rick wouldn't have been one. He would have still been the same Rick that joked around with me, that taught me how to be an excellent archer and that just sat there for hours listening to my childish rambling. As I grew up he was the one I went to when I had a problem. Rick was my mentor, my best friend and most of all my hero.

Suddenly I heard branches snapping and footsteps coming closer and closer and noticed how dark it has already gotten. Great. But who would walk around the woods in the middle of the night?

"Hey Scott, over here! Come on man. We gotta find it!"

I heard a voice calling distantly in the woods. Deciding that I wanted to find out exactly who was wandering around the woods to this time I got up and made my way over to the voices that became clearer and clearer. Stepping into a clearing I was able to make out two figures looming around in the dark with flashlights in their hands. I walked closer and got to see them a bit better. Standing there were two guys that appeared to be my age. The first one of them seemed to notice me and cringed. I must have scared him. There's no need to say that I was amused by now.

"Woah…Who are you and what the hell are you doing out here, in the woods, all alone, to this time?"

The boy facing me asked. He looked a bit dorky but still kinda cute. Not that I would ever say something like this out loud.

"I could ask you guys the same thing. It's not as if you guys strolling around is any better than me doing exactly the same thing."

I raised my eyebrows and waited patiently for an answer. The two of them looks at it other and seemed to be weighing their options.

"Well, we've got a reason to be here. We are looking for a dead body. Actually a half of it. But that doesn't explain what you are doing here. I've never even seen you before. Are you new or something because logically Beacon Hills never gets any new students. And there's no way in hell that someone like you would move to a town like this. Am I right? Am I right Scott? Scott? Gosh that man! I am right aren't I?"

The boy that is supposedly called Scott just looked at me with an interested gaze. He wouldn't drop his gaze so I just stared back at him and raised my eyebrows. That seemed to snap him out of his stupor. Alright….The guys here in Beacon Hills seem to be very odd.

"Yeah exactly. Totally. You are right."

"Well alright then. There you have it. So… it was nice to meet you but we've got a body to find…"

"Who says that I am not here for the body? Maybe I've heard of it too and also wanted to search it?"

I don't know why I didn't just leave but something just compelled me not to go back just yet. I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen.

"No! No way. We've heard about the body first and it's ours to find."

"Well then I hope you won't mind having my company for a while. I am not going to leave and since you won't either we will be stuck in this together. Oh and by the way… I am Faith and you were right, I am new in town. Just moved to my uncle's house. So Stiles and Scott ready to find the half of a dead body or are we going to stand here all night?"

They both just looked at me with baffled expressions. They simultaneously nodded and together we made our way deeper into the woods…..

**Hello guys, this is my second chapter and I hope you like my story so far. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time ;)**


End file.
